Multi-wheel vehicles, including tricycles, are well known in the prior art. Tricycles are known to have a specific application and use for disabled individuals. For many, a properly functioning tricycle serves as a primary means of locomotion and makes possible goals and objectives otherwise beyond reach.
Prior art tricycles, when utilized in a therapeutic capacity, are known to have deficiencies. The most concerning deficiency is the tendency for the apparatus to tip when the rider turns. Falls from such a tricycle are always problematic, however, they are particularly devastating when sustained by individuals with specific preexisting motor impairments that may limit or prevent self protective actions during a fall.